Starstrukk
by thisnullvoidlife
Summary: Based on Starstrukk by 3oh!3 "I just wanna make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints... As I obviously didn't do with you." slutty!Canada AU Oneshot Rated for pure paranoia


**Hey, Luna is BACK!**

**And this time, I have decided I'll only do one shots cuz I suck at updating -.-"**

**So to start off, my newest obsession, Hetalia!**

**I got this idea from Starstrukk by 3oh!3, so that explains Mattie's outfit :P This is an AU, so Matt and Al are not related in any way, shape, nor form. It's also OOC cuz I can't keep character. **

**Pairing is slutty!CanadaXAmerica.**

**First lemon is super close to the beginning ^.-**

**Continue on!**

* * *

><p>A group of guys rushed past me and I frowned in confusion. I grabbed the closest runner.<p>

"What's going on?" he struggled to hurry away while filling me in.

"The new Canadian is here! Everyone's saying he looks just like a girl! And he's barely dressed!" I let him go and he ran off, me following. The group was standing outside the administrative office, pressed up against the windows. I shoved my way through to the front and froze. Well-built, smooth, creamy legs were clothed by daisy dukes. The person wearing them shifted, making some guys wolf-whistle. The person turned to face the window and I examined further. A low-cut slightly see-through shirt covered his curvy torso. He smiled when he looked at me over his sunglasses and flicked his tongue over a sucker he was working on. I swallowed, suddenly feeling very hot.

"Hey! All of you, get back to class!" the guys groaned as a teacher shouted at us. I left with them, but was soon grabbed by my wrist.

"You wanna have some quick fun?" a voice whispered behind me while a smooth white hand fondled the front of my bomber jacket. My mouth completely dry, I just turned to face the small Canadian and nodded. He smirked and looked at me over his sunglasses again. "Great. While we find some place more private, why don't you tell me your name, cowboy?" I led him to the nearest washroom.

"Alfred. You are?" I asked, pulling him into a stall with me and shoving him against the plastic wall. His violet eyes glittered as he licked his lips and ran his hands over my chest.

"Mm, you can call me Mattie." he got on his knees and grabbed my belt. "Now, how 'bout you let me take care of you?" Mattie asked, pulling his sunglasses off and feeling my through my jeans. I bit my lip and leaned back against the other wall. He looked up at me and smirked, undoing my belt and jeans quickly. He pulled my cock out of my boxers and pumped it slightly, glancing up at me with his eyes hazing over. I bit the back of my hand as he took me into his mouth and started sucking. His tongue swirled around me like an expert and he could even take all of me in. It made me wonder how much experience he truly had. I removed my hand and tangled it in his golden hair along with my other one.

"Y-You're real-ly good at tha-that..." I moaned out softly. He pulled off, but kept his fist moving.

"You think so...?" I nodded and he smirked, going back to sucking me off. Matt bobbed his head quickly and I tightened my grip, feeling the heat pooling in my groin.

"A-Ah, I'm gonna..." Mattie just suckk harder and closed his eyes. I let go with a soft cry and a shudder. He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Another smirk came across his face and he winked.

"See ya later, _Alfred_." he disappeared quickly. I frowned.

"The hell...?" I fixed my pants and started walking out. Putting my hands in my pocket, I felt a piece of paper. I pulled it out and smiled at the message.

_555-9345 - Mattie ;)_

So when I got home, I called. It turned into phone sex. We agreed to meet the next day. It soon turned into a regualar thing, blowjobs and/or handjobs during school and phone sex at night. I could feel myself falling for him, but it always only took him a few seconds to disappear when we got done. I wish I could get the courage to tell him how I feel...

~ ;P ~

Mattie and I walked down a street towards his house. I had asked to go there earlier.

_"Why?"_

_"Well, I just want to see..." _I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was scanning the people walking past us, face expressionless.

"... Are you looking for someone?" I asked. He looked at me, then back at the people.

"Mm, you could say that..." he said, sounding slightly bored. I frowned.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a new toy." Mattie looked forwards.

"Bored with me already?" I asked jokingly. When he stayed silent and didn't even crack a smile, I felt worried. If Mattie got bored with me, I wouldn't be able to be with him anymore... He walked up to an apartment house and held the door open for me, leading me up to the second room. Matthew opened the door and allowed me in.

"I just want to be able to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints..." he looked at me. "As I obviously haven't with you." I frowned again.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. Do you want something to drink?" he asked, shrugging off his coat as he walked towards a kitchen.

"Uh, no, I'm fine." I followed him and leaned against a counter. He did the same, holding a bottle of water.

"Suit yourself..."

"... Where are your parents?" he took a drink.

"My old man works at night, so he's asleep right now." I nodded.

"What about your mom?" he gave a huff and rolled his eyes. I left it alone. Mattie stood straight and left the bottle on the counter.

"C'mon." he led me to another room. It was decorated in red and white with a Canadian flag on the ceiling. He sat on a bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat with him. He started pushing off my coat and lifting my shirt.

"Wait, wait, Mattie, I have to tell you something." I said, grabbing his wrists. He frowned and dropped the material.

"What is it, Alfred?" I sighed and looked off to the side before looking into his eyes.

"I think I love you." he stared into my eyes, searching them. He smirked and rolled his eyes, pulling his hands away and starting to toy with me again.

"I don't even know how to pronounce that word." I frowned and sat back, letting him do what he wanted.

"So is that a rejection?" he shook his head softly.

"No... It's more of an... Admiration." he looked at me with a true smile. "Anyone that can have those feelings for a slut like me is an awesome guy." I cupped his cheeks and looked in his eyes.

"You're not a slut." Mattie laughed shortly.

"I am too, Alfred. I gave you a blow job practically three seconds after we met."

"Yeah, but now I'm telling you my feelings, so it doesn't matter." he sighed.

"You've got me there." I smiled softly.

"C'mere." he looked up at me and I pressed my lips to his gently in our first kiss. Matthew fell onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I pulled back and lifted his shirt off him, kissing down his neck. He mewled softly and put a hand in my hair as I moved down to his stomach, swilring my tongue around his navel. I went further and started pulling his pants down. I had never seen Matthew's lower half before. He always wanted to play with me and wouldn't let me even try to expose him. His small pale hand gripped my wrist. I looked at him and saw fear.

"B-Be gentle, please..." he said, innocence showing through his voice. I stared at him incredulously.

"Mattie... Have you ever truly done this before?" he blushed and shook his head softly. I smiled. "Okay. I swear I'll treat you like glass." with that, I pulled down his pants and underwear (like he could wear boxers wth the things he wears). I took his cock into my hand and pumped it slightly, looking at him. He was blushing with his eyes shut tight. I smiled and took him into my mouth sucking softly and bobbing my head, trying to do what he did to me. This earned me a true moan. My smile widen and I pulled off him, pushing my own pants and boxers down. The last thing I remember thinking and feeling is incredibly tight heat and _'Oh my god, never let this end...'_

~ O ~

"I was the king of the nerds in my old school..." Matt said softly as we cuddled, our bodies cooling off.

"So unbelievable." I said with a smile.

"It's true! But I got beaten up a lot, so I asked my papa to help me reinvent myself. He chose this and said I was _'ange diabolique dont le monde à besoin_'." he said, using a mocking voice for the French.

"... I don't know French."

"Devilish angel that the world needs."

"Ah." we feel into a comfortable silence. Suddenly, the door burst open and a shoulder-length blonde haired man with a slight beard smiled.

"Ah, _mon petit Mathieu_! It has finally happened!" Mattie blushed deeply and covered up tightly.

"_Papa! Tu es tellement embarrassant; frappes d'abord_!"

"You're a man~"

"DAD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not so much Al in the end. I know the lemons are short, but are they good?<strong>

**__Papa! Tu es tellement embarrassant; frappes d'abord_! = _Dad! You're so embarrassing; knock first! (thank you to makexaxwish for the informal translation ^.^(( and to yrch for the correct phrases.))**

**If I got any other translations wrong, please do tell. I use google translate.**

**REVIEWS MAKE RUSSIA HAPPY! (random mention of Russia... check!)**


End file.
